


Mingew Strikes Again

by Dorian (AmericanaEx0tica)



Series: jihoon u need to chill tf out [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Feelings, M/M, crack ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanaEx0tica/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mingyu, pay attention to me you giraffe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mingew Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon is oblivious af  
> And  
> Mingyu is obvious af

"Jihoon-hyung."

"What do you want, you ugly giraffe?"

Mingyu pouts and Jihoon scowls.

"Why are you so mean?" The tall man whined, shoulders slumping, "I just wanted to ask if you want to go eat with me and Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo and I, idiot." Jihoon hissed so softly Mingyu didn't hear, even if he was less than three feet away from Jihoon. "No, I don't. You guys will act all couple-y and I don't need that."

"What? Wh-what do you mean?" Mingyu stuttered, "That's not—I don't like Wonwoo! He likes Ju—"

"Don't bullshit me. You guys have something going on and I don't want to be a third wheel whenever you guys go on dates."

Jihoon ignored the way his heart painfully slammed against his rib cage.

"Wonwoo's supposed to be the third wheel!" Mingyu slapped a hand over his mouth with an audible smack.

Ouch. Jihoon thought.

"I'll see you later, hyung." Mingyu yelped, scurrying away before Jihoon could think anything else.

-

"Huh. That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"I would've thought you confessed to him."

"I basically did! Were you not listening? You useless emo sloth."

"Well, guess what? This useless emo sloth confessed and now he's getting more dick than the stupid cowardly spaghetti he calls his best friend."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too, babe."

-

"I don't get it."

"What part did you not get?"

"All of it?"

"You're... You're not lying, are you?"

"Uh, no? I'm confused. Soonyoung, you're supposed to be helping me, goddammit!"

"Watch your mouth, Jihoon." Jisoo warned as he joined them in the living room.

"Sorry, hyung."

"What's going on?"

"Mingyu confessed and he's still confused." Soonyoung said with a frown because really? How could someone be confused about a love confession?

"Con... Confused? Confused about what?"

"... Everything."

"Jihoon. Mingyu likes you. In a romantic way."

Jihoon blinked. "Oh. Huh. That's cool."

Soonyoung spluttered, "I said the exact same thing!"

"No, you said ' _he wants to do the do with you, the nasty—he wants to ride you into oblivion until you can't see straight-not that you ever did, but.'"_

Jisoo laughed, wheezing at Soonyoung's words. "Ay, man. Those were nice." They high fived, snickering under their breath until they noticed Jihoon was nowhere to be seen.

"Fucking hell."

-

"You! Hey, you ugly giraffe!"

"Me?"

"Yes, what other ugly giraffes are there?"

"Hyung, I'm the visual of—"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Mingyu pressed his lips together as he watched Jihoon rock back and forth on the heels of his feet.

"I like you too."

Mingyu choked on his spit.

"What? Who told you?"

"No one. I figure it out by myself."

 _Liar_.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, you've always been kind of obvious. The whole Wonwoo thing threw me off though, so it took way too long for me to figure it out." Jihoon said, hands shoved into his hoodie's pocket.

"So... You like me too?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes, stepping closer to the tall male.

"Are you deaf too? Yes, I just said I like you." Jihoon said slowly with pink dusting his cheeks.

"Oh man, this—" Mingyu started to babble, paying no mind to the way Jihoon's small hands clutched onto his shirt.

Jihoon rolled his eyes for the nth time before tugging at Mingyu's shirt sharply (painfully, too, Mingyu would later whine), pulling the tall man down to his eye-level. "You should really learn when to shut up."

Then Jihoon kissed him.

His lips were softer than expected—

Mingyu pulled back and sneezed.

"Mingew strikes again." Jihoon sighed, wiping the spit off his face.

"Hyung, I am so sorry!"

"Shut up. Let's go home."

-

To: germ boi

OH MY GOD DID U REALlY sneEEXEE ON JIHOON'S FACE WHEN HE TRIED TO KISS U

 

To: han(dsoap)sol

IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OKAY  
I DIDNT MEAN TO  
IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING

 

To: germ boi

HAHAHAHAHAHAAH U LOSER I CAN'T BELIEVE U

  
To: han(dsoap)sol

SHUT UP HAND SOAP

-

"Mingyu, pay attention to me you giraffe." Jihoon whined.

Mingyu smiled.

The embarrassment was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> School starts on Monday for me so idk if I'll be able to post more things lmfao ;;;  
> Help me guys, I don't wanna go back ):  
> But I'll try for you guys, so I can update and stuff.  
> For all of those of you who are starting school soon, stay strong lovelies~  
> Also, different text layout bc the last texts were between three people lmfao (or more like, I wasn't as lazy with this chapter.)  
> This wasn't as good, I'll try harder in the future. The ending was a bit choppy bc I suck at endings lmfao  
> Have a good day lovelies!!


End file.
